Naruto Uzumaki: The rise of the Uzukage
by The king22
Summary: Banished for falling a missison, discovered his heritage, gain great knowledge and obtained incredible abilities however now Konoha wants him back, Naruto will form many alliances, make allies who will join Uzushio and he has plan to rebuild Uzushio greater than ever before. Gray Naruto, smart Naruto, god-like Naruto and he will get a harem. Large Crossover character's
1. The beginning

"Character's speaking"

"Characters thought's"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought's"**

 **"Summon's Speaking"**

 **"Summon's Thought's"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **(This story starts similar to my 'Naruto Uzumaki: The emperor sage of the Alvarez empire' but it's base around the start of Shippuden era instead and it will have skills and abilities from other anime's which will be adapted to fit in the Narutoverse like my other story and almost all** **the characters will be like they are in the Shippuden but they will technically be older eighteen years old)**

* * *

The once great and mighty shinobi village known as Konohagakure has fallen far from grace and it all started when they unjustly banished one of their own shinobi known as Naruto Uzumaki who was the jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox and was the son of Minato Namikaze the yellow flash and fourth Hokage and Kurshina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and the former jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox.

It all happened when Sasuke of the famous Uchiha clan fled from Konohagakure to join up with the traitor Orochimaru of the legendary sannin in order to gain more power to avenge his fallen clan who were all massacred at the hands of Sasuke's very own brother Itachi Uchiha however Konohagakure had send a team of genin and one chunin to receive him before he reaches Orochimaru who had send a team of his very own and as both team's clash against one each other leaving only Naruto to complete the mission on his own whiles his teammates fought against the sound four.

Naruto fought Sasuke at the valley of the end and whiles Naruto just try to weaken Sasuke so he could take him back to the village with him Sasuke on the other hand wanting to obtain the next level of the Sharingan known as the mangekyou sharingan just like Itachi had done however when their Battle reach its conclusion Sasuke manage to come out the victor thanks to his clan's bloodline, the curse mark seal power which is reached from Orochimaru and the training from Kakashi and afterwards Sasuke went to Orochimaru and as for Naruto he returned to the village where he was quickly thrown into a Jail cell and was later bought in front of the Konohagakure council for his _**'crime'.**_

When Naruto was brought to the Konohagakure council and he was then accused of both failing to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru and accepted murder of Sasuke who was the last person in the entire village who possesses the famous Sharingan bloodline almost destroying Konoha's change of rebuilding the Uchiha Clan in Konoha and when a member of the Konohagakure's elder council Danzo Shimura told the rest of the council that with Naruto being in the village the Akatsuki a organization fill with S-rank criminal that are hunting down the jinchuuriki for the bjiuu's inside of them will come to Konohagakure for Naruto and will destroy anything or anyone who get's in their way so almost the entirety Konoha council voted for Naruto to be banish from the village until the Konoha's council say otherwise.

However on the day that Naruto was supposed to be banished from Konohagakure forever in front of the entire villege nobody could find him anyway it had turn out that the night before Naruto somehow managed to escape from his jail cell and left the village in the middle of the night without anybody fining out. That was six years ago and over the years big things have happened and most of them were bad for Konohagakure first was that almost every single alliance that Naruto help make for Konoha all cut their ties with Konoha for what they had done which also upset the damiyo of the land of fire greatly because lossing all those trade connections damage the economy of the land of fire and then they all went and form a trade connection with Sunagakure when they too cut their alliance with Konoha the moment when Gaara become the fourth kazekage.

As for Naruto himself something about he had changed after been betray by his former home village he no longer act happy and cheerful anymore and he has obtained a great power and knowledge when mother and father chakra's that was inside of his seal which they had hoped to remeet him when he was older but instead both of their chakra's merged his chakra and the side effect was that he had gain both of their memories and knowledge similar to the shadow clones when they disbust everything that they had learn transfers over to the original and this was how Naruto manage to escape from his cell on the night before his banishment by using Minato's flying thunder jutsu to teleport himself to the Uzumaki clan compound in Konoha.

After he seal every single thing that was in the compound Naruto got far away from Konoha as fast as he could and he traveled to the single small irland in the land of Whirlpool where the Uzumaki clan use to live before they were destroy during the second great Ninja war but now it's going to be Naruto's new home and he planned to restore Uzushiogakure back to its former glory and hopefully even surpass it.

Over the years Naruto had been very busy training in many different things like Ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu but he wasn't any good in genjutsu but he was immune to any and all types of genjutsu, he had also discover that the Uzumaki clan had created a way for them to better their Chakra control seeing as all members of the Uzumaki clan was born with large Chakra amounts so Naruto develop a unique training exercise that only someone with a large Chakra amount could do

Naruto also discovered that he not only inherit his mother's chakra mold ability but it had also mutanted where he was able to not just use them for sealing or suppress other people's chakra but as well as use them for combat and also he was able to create other's besides chain's like weapon's and by using this chakra he can also mold his elements together basically has the ability to use every single release bloodline. Naruto had also found out that his Uzumaki and jinchuuriki regenerate ability has evolved now he can heal from anything no matter what it was so Naruto gave his advance healing ability a name which was body renewal.

As well over the years Naruto had also recruited many allies and use the land of Whirlpool as his base and he planned to restore Uzushiogakure back to it's former glory and hopefully maybe even surpass it as well.

The first person to join up with Naruto and the most shock was a man known as Log Senju and he was created as a synthetic human by his father Orochimaru, being cultivated from an embryo and was given the name Mitsuki until he change it to Log later on after he escape and the person that Orochimaru choose to be his mother was none other than his former teammate Tsunade Senju. The reason why Orochimaru created him was to continue his legacy if something happened to Orochimaru or become Orochimaru's vessel but Log manage to escape and was on the run until he met Naruto.

The Second person was a young girl call Isaribi she use to be a citizen of the Land of the Sea and She was a human test subject under the control of Amachi, who in turn used to work for Orochimaru, the people in her home village treat her what the people in Konoha treated Naruto like a monster because the permanently scaled parts of her body, the villagers attacked her and vandalised her property. They feared and hated her, as she was the only person to return from being "spirited away". Because of this, Isaribi was very cynical to anyone who try to be be friends with her at first she had distrusted for Naruto when they first met but eventually Naruto earned it.

The third was a duo first was Raiga Kurosuki a former shinobi of Kirigakure and one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as the welder of the Kiba blade's and the other was Ranmaru a young sickly boy who possessed a unique dojutsu that cast's powerful genjutsu over people.

The fourth Fū was a former kunoichi from Takigakure and like Naruto she was a jinchūriki and her tailed beasts was the Seven-Tails, like most jinchuuriki she was treated like a monster they both feared and hated her because of her tail beasts however her villages leader Shibuki took great care of her the best he could protecting her but eventually she couldn't take the hated from the villagers anymore and left Takigakure but they send shinobi after her however they ran in to Naruto who was tracking Fu as well senseing the Seven-Tails within and after Naruto defeated all the Taki-nin he offered Fu to join up with him which she agreed to.

Fifth was a gang of missing-nin Fūshin, Chino and Karyū all of who use to serve a man known as En Oyashiro before they managed to escape from his mansion and form the Lightning group which they started helping the villagers of the Bamboo Village by stealing money and valuables from the rich and giving it to the poor villagers. In return the group was given food and shelter until Kirigakure frequently employed the Lightning Group during Yagura's reign. However, it decided to eliminate the group in order to increase the relationship with the Frost Daimyō. The group escaped from an assassination attempt but was betrayed by the villagers it helped out of fear of retaliation from Kirigakure however Naruto save them from the Kiri ninja's and then recruited them as well as help them get their revenge on the bamboo village and help the other people who were still at En Oyashiro mansion which afterwards they join Naruto as well as steal the entire mansion thanks to Naruto using a enhance verison of the flying thunder jutsu to teleport it to the land of Whirlpool.

Sixth was the Shinobi's that the Lightning group use to be were owned by rich nobleman and women like En Oyashiro and were force to fight against others for money until Naruto and his allies free them all and stole all of the nobleman and women money and allow their former servents to deside what to do with them and offer them to join up as well which every single one of them agree to.

Although over the years Naruto has recruited many other's to join him and together they turn the ruins of Uzushiogakure into actual base of operations without any other villages knowing however Naruto knew that they were going to find out sooner than later but Naruto wanted Uzushiogakure to be ready knowing that the other villages mostly likely try to destroy them now than later on when Uzushio is stronger.

* * *

In the land of Rivers there was two men one is a slim, yet muscular, toned handsome young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick **(or tuft)** of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eye's. he was wearing a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots, he also was had a single gold ring which had the Uzumaki clan crest.

 **(Yes it's Goku Black's outft just without the earring because I like the outfit as for the ring it's a gold verison of the Akatsuki ring with the Uzumaki clan crest on it)**

Whiles the other was a tall individual with dull-blue, shoulder-length hair, golden eyes and pale skin, he has a scar going across his right cheek, he wears a light-colored leopard-patterned kimono that only covers the right half of his torso, beneath which he wears armor that is light in the chest but dark everywhere else; the neck of the armor coils around his own and fastens there appropriately, and his left arm is left uncovered at the shoulder, Around his waist is a very long sash that ties on the right side of his body and loops around the left and holds a design-adorned piece of white fabric in place over the top of his loose, black pants. Around Log's left forearm is a black band that has a white ring over the wrist; he completes his outfit with black ankle boots, within which his pants are tucked.

The blond young man was none other than the banished shinobi of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki and the other was Log Senju and they was currently hunting down two member's of the Akatsuki who had attack Sunagakure and kidnapped Gaara. Over the six years Naruto had changed no longer was he Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja who forgives and befriends people instead he was calm, smart, powerful, unforgiving and mercilessly to his enemies and he was also the mercenary known as the Golden fox.

As Naruto was traveling he saw one of his new summons which was a fox with red fur and brown eyes.

"Shingo have you found anything" Naruto ask.

 **"Yeah their hiding in a cave just a bit South From here"** said Shingo.

"Good woke Shingo" said Naruto.

 **"Yeah but there's two other's hiding around one of them smell's like a fish whiles the other like a crow"** said Shingo.

"Like a fish and crow! Kisame and Itachi" thought Naruto.

 **"Also a group of people are heading towards the cave as well"** said Shingo.

"A group of people nearby" thought Naruto as he close his eyes and use his senseing ability to locate the group and as he did he recognize who they were.

"Konoha" Naruto thought angerily "but Wait why am I senseing Kurama's chakra inside one of them"

 **"Konoha probably created a pseudo-jinchūriki they somehow gathered best bet during my attack on it"** said Kurama inside Naruto's mind.

"Don't worry I'll deal with them if I have to" said Naruto.

 **"Okay then follow me you two"** said Shingo.

"Naruto why are you so Force on saving the Kazekage" Log ask curiously.

"It's because Gaara is one of my closest friends and I won't allow the Akatsuki to kill him" Naruto said.

"But what if they had remove the one tails from Gaara which would have kill him" said Log.

"Then I'll make sure that they wish they were never born" Naruto said angerily.

* * *

Meanwhile in the River country inside a dark damp cave were the two member's of the Akatsuki Sasori of the red sand and Deidara of the explosion style who had placed Gaara on the ground until an apparition of their leader Pain appeared in front of them, "You're late."

"We would've gotten here sooner but Sasori insisted we walked." Deidara explained.

"Oh shut up." The puppet master replied.

"Alright that's enough, let's get to work," Pain summoned the King of Hell statue before signaling the other Akatsuki members to appear in their apparition forms, "Now that we're all here we can begin."

"This is probably going to take awhile huh?" Deidara asked.

"No matter how long it takes, we need the Ichibi," Pain explained, "Now then let's Nine Mystical Dragon Seal!" They started hand signs as Gaara was surrounded by a field emitting from the statue mouth that was sucking the demon chakra out of him.

* * *

As over the years since Naruto's banishment Konoha had gotten weaker after lossing all of the trade connections and their alliance with Sunagakure however thanks to Jiraya's spy network they had manage to learn that the Akatsuki had capture two tailed beasts the four and five tails from Iwa so Konoha has desideed to lift Naruto's banishment in order to prevent Iwa from retaining a jinchuuriki and they would also will have a advanced over Iwa as well as regain all of the trade connections and their alliance with Sunagakure but they haven't found Naruto's whereabouts and so all of their shinobi had been told that if they see him they try to convince him to return with them or do it by force.

Kakashi Hatake had spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, he was wearing a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.

Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair, she was wearing a red top which was the same design as the upper-half of what she wore six years ago as well as black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and like pink elbow protectors and her skirt. The cloth of her forehead protector is changed to red and she starts carrying a medical pouch.

Sai has short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps with a long right and short left sleeves, He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

Sora has straight shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock of hair falling into his face, and brown-coloured eyes. He wears sandals and the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve that covers his right hand.

Might guy has a shiny bowl style hair cut and remarkably thick eyebrows. He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he normally leaves unzipped. His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a belt.

Rock Lee has shiny black hair, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows, he wears a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers, covering a set of stitches on his hands and he Konoha flak jacket as a chūnin.

Neji had fair skin and long dark brown hair. When his Byakugan was not active he has featureless white eyes, he was wearing a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals.

Tenten has dark brown hair and grey eyes, She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face, she wears a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and the shuriken holster removed. She had a large scroll behind her back.

"We're almost there" said Pakkun.

"Alright everyone be on your guard the Akatsuki obviously would have left trap's" said Kakashi.

"I'll use my Byakugan to locate them"

"Good thinking Neji"

"AND WHEN WE FIND THE ENEMY WE WILL DEFEAT THEM WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH"

"YES GUY SENSEI"

"Stay forcued you together we're dealing with S rank missing-nin"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki lair, the group was still in the process of sealing the Ichibi into the statue until Zetsu spoke up, "I've caught wind of intruders coming our way."

"Who is it?" Pain asked.

"Kakashi Hatake, with him is his student Sakura Haruno and two other unknown men along with Might Guy with all of his students Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten as well as the Elder Chiyo of Suna," Zetsu answered as Sasori's attention was caught upon hearing the woman's name, **"And what's more interesting it seems that from what I can sense is that the nine tails jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki is also heading this way with someone unknown as well"** said Zetsu.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Kisame chuckled.

"Ugh, well ain't this a pain in the ass!" Hidan grumbled.

"If they reach our hideout they'll disrupt the sealing." Sasori said.

"What can we do about it?" Kakuzu asked.

"Do not panic, we'll just have to send someone to deal with them." Pain instructed.

"If that's the case then let me, since I haven't found my Jinchuriki yet." Hidan offered.

"No Hidan, against the Kyubi Jinchuriki Kisame and I are the ones who can truly capture him without turning things into an all out slaughter." Itachi replied.

"And how're we going to do that, since we're even further away from this land?" Kisame asked.

"Then you'll just have to induct _that_ jutsu." Pain answered.

"But to use that jutsu we will require human sacrifices." Kisame noted.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Sasori answered knowing who to let them use for whatever jutsu they'd have to use.


	2. Unique bloodlines

**Naruto will have all of the bloodline releases however he will also have some that I have made up as well.**

 **Kekkei Shingunu or in English Bloodline single are releases that Instead of using multiple elements to create a whole new element these bloodlines just uses only one element which then enhances it greatly and all five chakra nature's have two which are.**

 **Fire release**

 **Light release - The** **technique's for it are going to be similar to the white dragon slayer techniques that Sting Eucliffe has and who is from the fairy tail anime.**

 **Blaze release - The technique's for it are going to be similar to the fire dragon Slayer techniques that Natsu Dragneel has and who is from the fairy tail anime al** **so I'm remaining all of Sasuke's blaze style jutus's into inferno style and this blaze release flames will be a light blue**

 **Water release**

 **Blood release - The main ability is the manipulation of blood. With this ability she can create, shape, and form constructs of blood, Users can also manipulate the enemy's blood if theirs is splattered or somehow entered in the target's bloodstream.**

 **Liquid release - is technically the Hydrificaton technique that the Hozuki clan has but will also have all of Juvia Lockser water magic techniques as well.**

 **Wind release**

 **Typhoon release - It will do everything that we have see Nowaki's has shown but as well as** **technique's that will be similar to the sky dragon slayer techniques that Wendy Marvell has and who is from the fairy tail anime.**

 **Swift release - will mostly involves speed or wind cutting techniques.**

 **Earth release**

 **Crystal release -** **It will do everything that we have see Guren's has shown but as well as** **technique's that will be similar to the** **iron dragon slayer techniques that Gajeel Redfox has but will be crystal release** **and who is from the fairy tail anime.**

 **Steel release - The** **technique's for it are going to be similar to the iron dragon slayer techniques that Gajeel Redfox has but will be steel Instead.**

 **Lightning release**

 **Electric release - The** **technique's for it are going to be similar to the lightning dragon Slayer techniques that Laxus dreyar has and who is from the fairy tail anime but will also have some abilities that uses Lightning as well from other anime.**

 **Black and White lightning -** **Black lightning is far stronger than normal lightning but is slightly slower than normal lightning whiles white lightning is the opposite it's far faster than normal lightning but is slightly weaker than normal lightning.**

* * *

 **I have been told that you lot don't like it when I go in description on appearance of people who you already know about so now instead I'll won't expect for people who you may bearly know about and those I made up as well.**


	3. Reunion

"Character's speaking"

"Characters thought's"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought's"**

 **"Summon's Speaking"**

 **"Summon's Thought's"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **With Team Kakashi**

Along the way Kakashi and Guy desideed to split up in two team one continue the way that they were going whiles the other took a different route however Kakashi suddenly came to stop in an opening and signaled the rest of them to be stopped, the reason being that he suddenly sensed a familiar chakra signature as if it appeared out of thin air.

"Kakashi sensei what's wrong ?" Sakura asked as she arrived by Kakashi's side

"Come out i know you're there Itachi "Kakashi yelled ignoring Sakura for a moment

As soon as those words left Kakashi's mouth everyone went stiff and got ready for a fight taking their stances

"You've gotten even better Kakashi"Itachi said as he walked out of the trees on the opposite side of the opening

Everyone tensed as Itachi Uchiha came into view , nobody moved as they took in his appearance and manners

Itachi had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin . As a member of Akatsuki, he wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolise his broken ties with the village . Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to the rest of Akatsuki: mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" . He wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them.

"You here to stop us Itachi ?" Kakashi asked wearily on the lookout for any signs of Genjutsu.

"That is Obvious "Itachi spoke with a deadpanned expression.

"You will not go any further and it is time for you to come with me pseudo-jinchūriki" He bluffed trying to buy more time by talking , Itachi had no doubts that he would lose ; even if he was at full strength the odds would be against him.

Sora vision became blurry for a second and he silently flared his chakra disrupting the Genjutsu Itachi tried to put him under , Itachi was confused and surprised, Sora should have been fighting a non existent clone of his by now but he somehow managed to break out of the Genjutsu.

"It is fortunate that there are Five of us , facing someone of his calibour who possesses the Sharingan in an one on one battle would only end up in a Disaster but with so many of us we can attack from his blindspots and overwhelm him" Chiyo stated as a matter of fact.

"True but Itachi has the evolved form of the Sharingan called the Mangekyou Sharingan and it's abilites are far stronger and dangerous than a normal one so be careful , Sora attack up front with the amount of the chakra you possess it should be very hard for him to put you under genjutsu and i will attack alongside you , Sakura wait for an opening and attack his blindspots and Sai long range support and try to catch him with your Ninja Beast scroll jutsu's " Kakashi ordered and everyone took their position.

Sora rushed at Itachi and closed the distance in a moment and engaged in high speed taijutsu intending to test the efficiency of Itachi's sharingan , however to his Sharingan Itachi was able to see through every single move and kicked Sora right in the gut which resulted in him flying back into the trees just then Itachi jumped up to avoid Sai's Ink tiger's and quickly burst into a flock of crows as soon as Sakura's punch connected with him.

A shadow clone of Itachi appeared behind Kakashi and exploded but Kakshi however escaped by using the Kawarami.

Itachi jumped back and went through handseals faster than the blink of an eye.

"Fire style: Great Fireball technique" said Itachi.

Seeing a giant fireball heading his way and with no way to dodge Kakashi decided to fight fire with fire.

"Fire style: Great Dragon Fire technique" said Kakashi.

The resulting explosion and heat forced everyone to cover their eyes as the two justu clashed for dominance but however as great as Kakashi was in ninjutsu he couldn't beat an Uchiha who were experts of fire style jutus's.

Just about when it looked like Kakashi was gonna loose the wind picked up to support him.

"Wind style:Great Breakthrough technique" said Sora.

Sora yelled as he released a giant gust of wind to assist Kakshi's fire technique. As soon as Sora's jutsu combined with Kakashi's, it's size increased two folds and it overpowered Itachi's fireball instantly forcing Itachi to escape using Kawarami.

Sakura jumped at the chance and rushed at Itachi however made a crucial mistake of looking into his eyes and fell under his genjutsu immedietly , seeing this Sora and Kakashi rushed at Itachi and enegaged in a high speed Taijutsu.

Itachi was being pushed back by the combined assault of Kakashi and Sora while constantly moving around to avoid Sai's ink Beasts.

As good as Itachi was even he got overwhelmed and tried to escape quickly but Sora managed to cut him off, side stepping to a right hook Itachi elbowed Sora in the abdomen and kicked him under the chin, he quickly turned around to a familiar voice of chirping birds as he barely avoided Kakshi's signature Jutsu by catching his wrist.

Kakashi smirked as he managed to get Itachi to stay still for a moment and that's all Sai needed to catch him with his catch him off guard as two of his ink snake's burst out of the ground and wrap around Itachi.

"Got you" Sai said from the sidelines as he finally managed to catch Itachi offguard however he knew he won't be able to keep him still for a long time, seeing this Kakashi nodded and decided that it'd be better to disable Itachi first.

"Now Sora!" Kakashi yelled and jumped back.

Sora stretched his hand out and did a stab hand sign and then he started to change around his right hand which then turn into a drill make out of wind.

''Beast tearing drill" said Sora.

Sora ran full speed at Itachi and struck him right at his chest , as soon as it made contact the air all around started whirling and the ground got picked apart, Sora screamed and pushed as hard as he could and Itachi was thrown back among the trees. The resulting explosion as soon as the jutsu exploded left behind a crater, the trees and the land was thoroughly destroyed. They all made their way towards the crater slowly and found exactly what they were expecting , a bloody broken and torn apart body but it wasn't Itachi but instead a Suna Shinobi

"I thought there was something different about him , his chakra was somehow off and not as big as it should have been ; well i guess this answers that but who is he ?" Kakashi said as he pointed to the dead suna shinobi lying in crater

"I recognise him , he was sent out to a diplomatic mission couple of weeks ago but he never returned " Chiyo answered

"The Akatsuki must have caught them for information , regardless we must hurry up, Itachi slowed us a lot" Kakashi said

Everyone nodded their heads and went ahead hoping that they were not too late already.

 **With Naruto and Log**

As Naruto and Log continue to follow Shingo they finally arrived where Shingo has been tracking the Akatsuki members they at a massive boulder.

 **"Here we are they are inside there see yah later Naruto"** said Shingo.

Naruto then formed a sword with his chakra and slashed at the stone, making a deep gash but it then quickly repaired itself.

"Thought so. We need something to destroy the entire stone." Naruto said as he turn around to look at Log "Stand back and be ready for anything" Naruto told which Log nodded and did just that Naruto turn back to look at the massive boulder and readly his fist and started changing his chakra into it then he punch it shattered the stone, leaving a path open into the cave.

As Naruto and Log went inside and Naruto's blood ran cold and eyes widened as he saw Gaara's lifeless body on the ground and the Akatsuki members waiting for them.

"Welcome" Deidara spoke with a cocky grin but before he could speak any further a heavy dark feeling engulfed them all as a shiver went down their spines, a massive chakra spike was felt by all of them coming from a still Naruto who was looking towards the ground his eyes covered by his fangs, When Naruto looked up Deidara and Sasori they couldn't help themselves but be a little scared as the coldest and most dangerous pair of blue eyes stared right through them.

"You're dead" Naruto said in a low voice before everything went to hell.

"You are just a kid you can't stand up against my art." said Deidara as he reached into his pockets _"_ Only if I wasn't low on clay."

"You shouldn't be so worried about art instead you should be worried about your life." said Naruto as he bolted across the ground toward Sasori. The puppet master had no time to move before Naruto's sword ripped though his body.

"Sasori!" yelled Deidara as a figure jumped out of the remains of the puppet and standing there was a young red head.

"You actually got me out of my outer body." said Sasori "You now see my real form".

"You're a red head?" asked Deidara.

"Shut up." said Sasori as he pulled a scroll "I didn't think this would be needed but you leave me no choice".

With that a large puff of smoke filled the air as another large puppet filled the air.

"The 3rd Kazekage" stated Naruto.

"So you know I have this ultimate puppet." said Sasori.

"But it is still a puppet, kill the master and the puppet is useless" said Naruto.

"Like you could kill Sasori"said Deidara.

"I already have" said Naruto as a Chakra-mold sword ran though Sasori's back and came out his front.

"How in the world?" asked Sasori as he turned to see a second Naruto standing there with a sword in hand.

"It's simply just as we entered I secretly made a shadow clone who hide themselves until" said Naruto "Also I knew about your heart being your only weak spot. My spies know a lot about you".

"Deidara get out of here" ordered Sasori as Deidara stood there "Go!"

"Alright" said Deidara as he formed another bird and took flight "How could someone bring down Sasori so easily?".

"So today is the day I die is it" said Sasori.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sasori of the red sand." whispered Naruto as he formed a hand sign. Sasori's eyes widened as he saw a strange seal that happened a golden outline around it appeared and Sasori's body started to glow and was then put into the seal.

"Well done Naruto now we can get Intel on all the Akatsuki members" said Log.

"Yes and as well as his knowledge of his puppets but now what should we do about Gaara" Naruto said as he look over at his friends body that was laying on the ground.

"It's too late they took the Bjiuu out of him I'm sorry" said Log.

"We'll use that" Naruto said as Walk towards Gaara's body.

However he stop when sensed two familiar chakra signature coming to the cave.

"Great just what I need" Naruto thought as he turn his head towards the entrance of the cave.

As he did it was then team Kakashi and Chiyo appeared.

"GAARA!" Kakashi shouted.

"They must be members of the Akatsuki" said Sakura.

"No their not Jiraya has gotten Intel about the members of the Akatsuki and either of them match the deception at all" said Kakashi.

"And besides Jiraya would have told us about one that looks just like Minato sensei" Kakashi thought looking at Naruto.

"Who are you two and what happened to Gaara" Sakura shouted.

"God your so annoying you haven't changed a bit over the years have Sakura" said Naruto.

"Haven't changed a bit over the years" thought Sakura.

"How do you know my name" said Sakura.

"Come now Sakura have you forgotten you former teammate" Naruto said with a sinister smile.

"Former teammate" thought Sakura.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"So that's Naruto Uzumaki the actual jinchuuriki for the nine tails" thought Sora.

"That's the nine tails jinchuuriki that grandfather has been searching for" thought Sai.

"Naruto he's change so much" thought Kakashi.

Kakashi gave his signature eye smile. "Yo Naruto! How's it been?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as if he was trying to figure out if Kakashi was joking. "Kakashi…I would call you sensei but seeing how I'm no longer one of your students and that you've never really been an actually sensei, I won't." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Okay I guess I had that coming" Kakashi thought to himself before regaining his composure and speaking. "Naruto, we've been given orders by the Lady Hokage to return you back to the village if we see you anyway".

"I have no intentions of going back to that hellhole of a village." Naruto said in a serious voice, cutting off Kakashi's sentence. "Despite the fact I was banished I feel a lot happier then I've ever been in my whole life and I won't be taken back to a place that would rather see me dead."

"If you refuse to come back willingly then we will capture and force you back dick less." Sai said emotionlessly, though the last part earned a tick mark from Naruto but said person merely pushed it aside.

"I'm guessing he's my replacement?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Kakashi. "His manners needs some working since its clear that he has no knowledge of negotiating if he talks like that." Naruto commented.

Sakura gave Sai another lump on the head, seeing how he made the situation worse. While that was happening Kakashi spoke. "Look Naruto the Hokage couldn't do anything to stop the council from banishing you but now you have a opportunity to return to the villages and see all your friends and maybe rejoin team seven. Also there's a group of-" This time Kakashi was cut off by Naruto.

"S-class missing-nin who are after me for the Kyuubi, blah, blah, blah." Naruto said boringly. "I already know that and I've been doing a wonderful job of staying out of their radar and I'm more then ready to deal with them." He said.

"Naruto please you can't really believe that you can take on a group of shinobi of Kage-level strength on your own! You won't be able to stand a chance by yourself. Tsunade-sama knows this and wants you to come back so she can protect you." Sakura said but flinched at the glare the redhead gave her.

"I really don't want to hear anything from you Sakura. Especially not about helping me seeing how many times you've countlessly hit me for petty to no reasons at all just for being myself or trying to help you." Sakura couldn't help but flinch again at that and had the decency to look ashamed. "Now you all have one chance to get out of my sight and never bother me again. Or else I'll use more… extreme methods."

Kakashi sighed seeing how this was not going the way he wanted it to go. "I guess there really isn't anything we can do to convince you." He said, not asked as he pulled up his headband, revealing his sharingan.

"You'll use that on Gaara while I'll handle this" said Naruto getting a nod from Log.

Ignoring the roars of demanding from Kurama to rip the **"cursed eye"** from Hatake's head, Naruto calmly replied, "Now then I'm looking forward to this" He finished before using his advanced Afterimage **,** disappearing into thin air and then reappeared before Team 7, shocking them at the incredible speed the blonde just showed. However before they could react Naruto raised both his hands and shouted, "Jet Cannon" And fired a powerful blast of wind chakra from both of his palms, which he had thrust forward. The results were all four members of team 7 being blasted backwards from the impact of the wind and sent them back a great distance. Kakashi was the first to recover, having done a flip in mid air and landed on the ground. Sai and Sora skidded across the ground while Sakura, who had been in the center of the attack, had more trouble recovering and instead crashed into a nearby rock, causing a small crater in it from the impact.

"Well… that was interesting." Kakashi said as he regained his breathing. Despite having been able to land easier then the others, Naruto's attack took a lot of air out of him, literally. "At least now we know that he's a wind user." The Copy-Cat Shinobi commented.

"Yeah but that means your lightning techniques won't work as well." Sai commented as he got up and had already pulled out his tantō blade. "And we don't even know the full extent of his abilities so that makes things even more troublesome." (Back in Konoha a certain Nara sneezed)

"What makes you think I'll give you times even to react?" Naruto asked as he began focusing wind chakra into his right pointer finger. "Air Finger" And fired a large blast of wind in the shape of a bullet right towards the two sharingan users. However Kakashi's experience came in handy as he quickly countered it. "Earth style: Mud Wall" Kakashi said as he finished the hand signs and slammed both hands on the ground. Then a wall of earth with four dog heads appeared before Kakashi and took the bullet of wind head on. While the earth wall managed to stop it the impact caused it to crack severely. "For my Mud Wall to be so seriously damaged…that's one hell of an attack Naruto has _"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he surveyed the damage.

While this was happening, Sakura and Sai had not been standing idly by. Sai quickly took to the air on an ink bird while Sakura had charged towards Naruto's right side with a large clump of rock in her hand. Using her chakra-enhanced strength Sakura threw the rock towards Naruto. But in response Naruto merely smacked the rock to the side with ease and a bored look on his face as if he was unimpressed. However Sakura used that brief moment to get closer to the blonde, preparing to deliver a strong punch to the face to knock Naruto out. But instead of getting the results she hoped for, Sakura was shocked to see Naruto merely raise his left hand and he was using his own chakra-enhanced strength to overpower Sakura's.

Naruto smirked at the shocked and confused look on his former teammate's face. "In the end Sakura, all you're good is hitting with your fist, thus showing your uselessness." Naruto remarked dryly before grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling the pink head closer towards her and then delivered his own chakra-enhanced punch right into Sakura's stomach. This caused the Haruno to keel over and cough out some blood.

Suddenly Naruto's ninja senses went up and the blonde turned to see Kakashi upon him, a suppression seal in his hand. Not to be overtaken by this Naruto raised his right finger and fired another air finger but this time instead of being large as the first one, this one was smaller, the actual size of a bullet, and a lot faster too. It quickly pierced Kakashi's right shoulder, surprising the jonin at the sudden attack and dropped the suppression seal. But before he could recover, Naruto threw Sakura right at Kakashi, sending both teacher and student flying backwards.

Before he could relax Naruto felt a shadow over him. Looking up the redhead saw Sai on his large ink bird release a dozen smaller ink birds with explosion tags attached to them, straight towards the Uzumaki. But Naruto remained undeterred as he formed hand seals. "Hawk Wind" And then Naruto blew out some wind from his mouth while at the same time swiped his arms like wings and fired a large gust of wind in the shape of a hawk. The bird of wind made contact with the smaller ink birds and suddenly the ink birds dispersed while at the same time the explosive notes attached to them went off, causing a large explosion in the air.

Taking advantage of Naruto's attention on Sai, Sora charged in. His right hand glowing with Chakra and with wind around it showing his beasts tearing drill. The pseudo-jinchūriki plan was to keep Naruto busy until Kakashi can out a suppression seal on him. At the same time Sakura and Kakashi had managed to get themselves untangle and the former charged in on Naruto as well.

But none of them expected what came next. Naruto shot out his arms towards Sakura and Sora and extending from them were chakra chains, the same ones Naruto's mother, Kushina, could use. The chains moved at blinding speed before wrapping themselves around Sakura and Sora with the latter losing focus over his beast tearing drill. With both of them caught Naruto began swinging them around like flails, with Naruto striking Sora into the ground hard while swinging Sakura upwards right towards Sai who hadn't even seen it coming. The kunoichi medic slammed right into the artist boy, destroying his ink bird and sending both of them crashing into the ground.

After receding the chains back into him Naruto looked around for his former sensei, only for him to be nowhere to be found. "If he's not coming from the front, behind, left, right or above then that only leaves…"

Popping out of the ground beneath Naruto were two hands that made a go for his blond's feet. But instead Naruto shouted, "Jet Step!" And suddenly Naruto's feet release a powerful burst of wind chakra that sent Naruto high into the air. At the same time, Kakashi was hit dead on by the burst of wind chakra and the Naruto was sure he heard a few of the jonin's bones break. But it turned out to be naught when 'Kakashi' suddenly dispersed from existence revealing it to be a shadow clone and not the real one.

Naruto looked to his right and saw the real Kakashi leap towards him, a tanto in hand. However when Kakashi swung the tanto at Naruto, lightning chakra infused with it, Naruto brought up his right bracer and sent chakra through it. Thus a chakra shield appeared from the bracer and blocked the sword strike. Naruto then followed it up with grabbing Kakashi's right shoulder, where the wound from Naruto's air finger, still was. As it had yet to heal the sudden pressure on the wound caused Kakashi to flinch and lower his guard but gave Naruto an opening.

"You're moving way to slow Kakashi. Your age catching up to you?" Naruto asked mockingly. Then without warning Naruto shouted, "Jet Pistol!" And plowed a wind chakra punch right into Kakashi's chest, breaking some bones for sure this time as well as sending Kakashi plummeting to the ground. Naruto however landed gracefully on a large rock overlooking where Kakashi crashed.

"Air Bullet's!" A voice shouted from behind Naruto. Said blond spun around to see ora fire a couple or more air bullet's straight towards him. But Naruto reacted quickly while thinking, "I'll have to use a technique from one of my bloodlines it's a shame I would have like to save for another time" Naruto thought as he formed three hand seals that ended with the ram seal. "Typhoon style: tornado blast" And then Naruto releases a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast.

It was only a few seconds before it made contact with him did Sasuke snap out of his stupor and performed a quick substitute with a nearby rock. When the ball struck the rock it exploded; not a loud explosion but still pretty noisy and sending small debris of rock flying everywhere nearby the point of impact.

Before Naruto could celebrate several ink lions jumped up from all around him, getting ready to pounce on the Uzumaki. Acting quickly Naruto sent chakra to both of his bracers, causing chakra blades to pop out the front of the bracers. Now armed Naruto began slashing through the ink lions with ease, ignoring as some of the ink splashed onto his clothes.

Back with Kakashi, the jonin had been pulled out of the crater he had made by Sakura who soon began running a diagnostic jutsu on her sensei. In front of them was Sai, standing guard and drawing three more ink lions. As Sakura began healing Kakashi as best she could, or until he could still fight, the silver hair jonin commented, "This is not going as well as I thought it would." Kakashi murmured but loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"I still can't believe how strong he is now. Naruto was never this strong six years ago." Sakura added as she healed the wound on Kakashi's shoulder, stopping the bleeding that had begun. "And those chakra chains were tough, I couldn't even break out of them."

"Yeah…" Kakashi murmured, a far away look in his eyes as he remembered another Uzumaki who used the same chakra chains. "Where's Sora?" The jonin asked, getting out of memory lane.

"He had just barely avoided some powerful attack I've never seen before. I sent an ink clone to check on him while I'm having my ink lions distract dick less." Sai said without looking at Kakashi. "But I can't keep this up forever though and my attacks aren't really doing much to tire him down."

"Knowing Naruto, he won't tire out so quickly." Kakashi said as he started to get up, Sakura already finishing healing the more serious and painful wounds. It still hurt a little for him to get up, but Kakashi knew that lying down wasn't something he could do. "We need to find a way to freeze his movements and then I can place a chakra suppression seal on him however…" Kakashi said, deep in thought.

When he saw the curious looks on his two students he explained. "So far Naruto hasn't shown any signs of trying to finish us off. This could mean that he doesn't want to kill us because he may still care for us or that he doesn't want to be put into Konoha's bingo book. Or it could mean that he's buying time to make an escape. The last one makes more sense since he made it clear before the fight that he doesn't want to cause a scene." The jonin finished.

"Do you think he already has an escape plan and is just waiting Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked while Sai drew one more group of ink lions to attack Naruto. The blonde didn't even look exhausted as he continued using his chakra blades to fight the lions and now a recovered Sora.

"Most likely, which means that we need to subdue him now before he escapes. We won't get another chance like this in a while." Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai and charged in to join Sora, followed by Sakura and Sai.

Naruto had just destroyed the last ink lion when Sora charged towards him. Deactivating his chakra blades, Naruto formed a golden sword made out of chakra and parried Sora's Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw before delivering a swift kick to the Pseudo-jinchūriki chest. But that didn't stop Sora who recovered quickly before bringing down his Triple-bladed claw again. However Naruto managed to stop the strike with his own sword once more but the blond glanced to see Sakura and Kakashi coming at him, the latter with a tanto in hand. Not wanting to be pinned down so the others could strike, Naruto managed to swiftly knock Sora off his feet before sending a strong kick to the stomach. This sent Sora skidding backwards with the air knocked out of him too.

During the charge Kakashi had seen Naruto form a golden sword and his eyes had widened as he recognized it. "Impossible! That sword…Kushina could never make something like that!" Those were the thoughts going through Kakashi's head. But the jonin kept his composure as he prepared to get behind Naruto, hoping to knock him unconscious with a chop to the neck.

Naruto saw Kakashi out of the corner of his eyes, as well as Sai, who had recovered, coming up from his left while Sakura did a jump in the air and intended on attacking from above. Naruto was about to act when he felt something…liquid grab his legs. Looking down Naruto saw several ink snakes wrapping themselves around the Uzumaki's legs. They weren't holding him down indefinitely but they were restricting his movements severely. Still Naruto had been in these kinds of situations before and knew how to act accordingly in both freeing himself of the snakes and knocking his former teammates off their feet. Clapping his hands Naruto shouted, "Wind style: Tornado Pillar" And right a way a pillar of fast spinning wind popped from the ground, surrounding Naruto. While it dispersed the ink snakes, a few seconds later the tornado expanded and struck Kakashi, Sai, Sora and Sakura all at the same time. The spinning wind must've been sharp as the three members of Team 7 had several cuts on their bodies, with only a few being deep enough to cause bleeding.

Just as the tornado dispersed Naruto felt a sudden spike of chakra coming from Gaara showing that Log had finished "Well I have to say that this little reunion was fun Kakashi but I'm afraid I have to be going now! See ya around…maybe." Naruto said the last part with a smirk. Before any of the Konoha shinobi could act Log appeared by the blond and they both disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace that thye was there whatsoever much to the shock of the others.

"Was that the Hiraishin?"Kakashi thought to himself in surprise as he looked at the spot that Naruto and Log had been standing moments ago. Finally snapping himself out of his state of shock, the Copy Cat shinobi got back up on his feet as he went to rejoin his team. Sakura was healing a few of the wounds she had just required from Naruto's last attack. Sai had just landed besides her and since he was slightly chakra exhausted from making so many ink creatures at once, he didn't have multiple cuts on his body. Kakashi was actually a little bit better then Sakura since his flak jacket took most of the damage from the tornado, though now it had numerous holes in it though he had some cuts on his arms. Sora was the farthest away from the expanding tornado and was slightly graze by it then injured really.


	4. Want more allies

"Character's speaking"

"Characters thought's"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought's"**

 **"Summon's Speaking"**

 **"Summon's Thought's"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **At Uzushiogakure**

Uzushiogqkure is a large island with several smaller islands surrounding it and was surrounded by tall rock wall. **(It's look's just like the kingdom of Sindria from 'Magi** **the labyrinth of magic')** At the Uzukage mansion there is a lustful garden that had many unique plans within it and on top of it there was hill that had a large bonsai and under it was Naruto laying down with hands behind his head and his eyes were shut.

Then a beautiful young woman come to the Uzukage garden and walk towards Naruto she had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, slender, she had a voluptuous figure, she wore a rounded single-piece pauldrons with a breastplate and fused collar featuring a large Heart Kreuz cross centered on the chest, her gauntlets also had a elbow guards in favor of curved plate, the front and back torso plates do not meet, leaving her sides exposed. Finally, the waist armor features a single plate overlapping the chest piece, A variation of her involves the waist armor adding a V-shaped piece that circles her hips instead, she also wore a loose blue skirt that went up a few inches above her knees and long brown boots this women was Erza Uzumaki 'The Scarlet Knight of Uzushio' she was another member of Naruto's clan the Uzumaki.

 **(It's Erza Scarlet from the fairy tail anime and she is wearing the armor after Tenrou irland)**

''Where are you heading now Naruto?'' Erza asked following Naruto from behind she was truly curious, as he wanted to see Naruto fight against someone else. After the training Naruto had put himself through with the help of shadow clones it would take a miracle for someone to beat him.

''To the land of water I'm going to help the rebel's out against Yagura and his bloodline-hater's" Naruto answered.

'''Are you going to reveal to the world that Uzushio has been reform" Erza ask curiously.

"Not yet I'm just going to say that I'm a wandering shinobi'' Naruto replied looking at the sunny sky.

''Now that you are going out there and what happened with two of your former teammates Jiraiya will be looking for you. What will you do if he finds you and tries to force you back to Konoha? In addition, there is also Danzo's root shinobi and all the other shinobi of leaf to worry about since the Hokage ordered them to bring you back to the village'' Erza asked knowing that Naruto's godfather has been looking for Naruto ever since his banishment from Konoha.

"If run into them I'll deal with them" said Naruto.

"Are sure Jiraya is your godfather after all" said Erza.

"Only by name and nothing more" Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Are you bringing anyone else with you" Erza said.

"I have a couple in mind said Naruto.

"Am I one of them Naruto" Erza ask curiously.

"Only if you want to Erza" said Naruto.

"Fine I will company with you to the land of water" said Erza.

"Let's inform the others shall we" Naruto said offering his hand to her which she took and they disappeared.

 **In the Hokage's office**

In Tsunade's office Tsunade who has change one bit over the years thank's to her genjutsu sat in her chair and stood was the remaining members of the Konoha twelve, their sensei's, their parents and other's as well as her former teammate the spy master Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was a rather tall man in adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carried a large scroll on his back, and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油, _abura_ ), which denoted his affiliation with Mount Myōboku.

Over the years since Naruto's banishment Jiraya had try to find where went Naruto but so far he hasn't found anything of where he was it was like Naruto disappear from the face of the earth and when Jiraiya try to use the toads so they could perform the reverse summoning technique to bring Naruto straight to him but he discovered that Naruto's contact with the toads was terminated by Naruto which had upset Jiraya greatly. So over the years Jiraya had taken up another appreciate Konohamru Sarutobi to repay Hiruzen Sarutobi for being his sensei.

Shizune is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face, she wears the standard Konoha-nin outfit,.

Yamato has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes, he wears a similar standard uniform with the only difference were that the neck of his navy-blue shirt is form fitting and goes up to his chin. He also still retains two hip pouches strapped to his lower back instead of just one. In addition to that, he has a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, similar to that of Tobirama Senju the second Hokage had.

Yamato was experimented on by Orochimaru at a young age back when Orochimaru was still a shinobi of the village and reason why was because Orochimaru wanted to create beings who had the legendary bloodline of the first Hokage Hashirame Senju's Wood style so Orochimaru use over sixty children so Orochimaru injected them with the First Hokage's cell's however fifty nine of them die and Yamato was only surviver of the experiment and he gain a weaker verison of Hashirame's wood style. Afterwards Yamato was train with root or the foundation until he join the anbu black ops thanks to Kakashi.

Sakura, Sai and Sore now all wore the standard Konoha uniform.

Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Shikamaru has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, he wears the standard Konoha-nin outfit, the only customisations being green-lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles and the plate of his forehead protector sewn into his left sleeve. He also replaces the hoop earrings for studs. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Shikamaru train hard leaning his clan's jutsu's from her father, he discovered that his chakra nature was earth and fire so he master many different jutsu's for each of them.

Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee, His ears were also pierced, he wears the standard Konoha-nin outfit however Shikaku's flak jacket is depicted as a deeper shade of green.

Chōji has a rotund build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward and he has grown it to waist-length, Chōji sports a red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs, having the same kanji for "food" on the front. He jas standard red forehead protector and replaces his hoop earrings with studs and he wears the standard Konoha flak jacket over his outfit. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Choji train hard leaning his clan's jutsu's from his father, he discovered that his chakra nature was earth and fire so he master many different jutsu's for each of them.

Chōza is a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks — with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for "food" on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector he has a hachimaki tied around his head.

Ino has fair skin, blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face and the bangs grow to cover half of her face, her ponytail becomes waist-length, and she sports a red clip on the left, Ino dons the standard Konoha outfit. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Ino train hard leaning her clan's jutsu's from her father, she discovered her chakra nature was wind so she learning from the one of few people who also possess it who also so happen to be her sensei Asuma and she learning medical ninjutsu from Tsunade.

Inoichi had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes, Inoichi was seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

As a Hyūga, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes, She has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut of different lengths her hair reaches her lower back and the framing strands grow to shoulder-length, she wore the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing but she does not seem to use a forehead protector while wearing it. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Hinata's personality change to people who saw Naruto as a human being she treated them normally but to rest she treated them with stain and she discovered that her chakra nature was water and wind like most Hyuga so she master many different jutsu's for each of them.

Hiashi Hyuga has long, brown hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He donned the standard uniform of the Konoha shinobi, along with a black forehead protector in a bandanna-style.

Kiba has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks and he dons the standard Konohagakure shinobi outfit. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Kiba train hard leaning his clan's jutsu's from his mother, he discovered that his chakra nature was earth and wind so he master many different jutsu's for each of them.

Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

Shino has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, he has been shown wearing his signature round and dark glasses, he wears a the standard uniform under his dark green jacket. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Shino train hard leaning his clan's jutsu's from her father, he discovered that his chakra nature was water and earth so he master many different jutsu's for each of them.

Shibi, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and goatee, he wears a hooded variant of his regular high collared outfit; similar to the one worn by his son. Over the years since Naruto's banishment was the only member of the Konoha twelve to become a jonin and he discovered that his chakra nature was water and wind like most Hyuga so he master many different jutsu's for each of them.

Tenten has black hair and grey eyes, both of which are depicted as dark brown in the anime. She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face and Tenten wears the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing, along with a holster around her waist that carries two small scrolls. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Tenten train hard and became a swordsmen and has mastered a couple ninjutsu where she discovered that his chakra nature was water and fire.

Rock Lee had a shiny bowl style hair cut just like his sensei and remarkably thick eyebrows and he wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket and he had bandages around his forearms up to his fingers. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Lee train hard to fullfil his dream of becoming a great Ninja without being able to use both Ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Might guy still has a shiny bowl style hair cut and remarkably thick eyebrows and he wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a belt.

"I have call you all here for a important missison" said Tsunade.

"What is it Lady Hokage" Shikaku ask curiously wondering how important it could be with all the Shinobi that Tsunade had call for.

"We are going to aid the rebel's in the land of water against the fourth Mizukage" said Tsunade.

"If you don't mind me asking but why" Tsume ask.

"After everything that has happened to Konoha over the years he are in need of allies and this is the perfect opportunity to gain one the land of water" Tsunade explained.

"And are definitely won't help the Mizukage with hated of bloodlines" said Hiashi.

"Correct because of how important the missison is that's way I'm sending so many of you" said Tsunade.

"Understand don't worry Tsunade we won't fail you" said Jiraya.

"And also if by any chance you may see Naruto we together and bring him in we don't know where he's been hiding over the years it could be in the land of water" said Tsunade.

"Don't worry Lady Hokage Naruto may have gotten stronger over the years but so have we there's no way he can beat all of us" said Kiba.

"Don't underestimate him Kiba this isn't the same Naruto you use to know he's changed" said Kakashi.

"Right so work together and be careful dismissed" said Tsunade.

At Uzushiogakure within the Uzukage mansion there's a fancy room with a large round table with well-made chairs surround it with people sitting down but there was still five chairs remaining this wasn't Uzushiogakure council chambers Instead it was just a room were Naruto could discuss things with people privately.

There was Naruto himself with August Vermilion the 'King of ninjutsu' for his mastery of countless ninjutsu's from all around the world, Sebas Tian known as the god of death for whoever he fight's against always dies, Invel of the Yuki clan 'The ice demon', Dracula Mihawk the world strongest swordmen, Ja'far 'the white devil', Byakuya Kuchiki of the million blade's and Trafalgar D. Water Law surgeon of death.

 **(August and Invel from Fairy tail, Sebas Tian from overlord, Dracula Mihawk and Trafalgar D. Water Law** **from one piece, Ja'far from Magi** **the labyrinth of magic and Byakugan Kuchiki from bleach)**

"Thank you for coming at short notice" said Naruto.

"Of course but where are the others" August ask curiously.

"The others are on improve mission's" said Naruto.

"Okay then so what's improve for you to call us Naruto" Law ask curiously.

"I believe it's for us to help out the land of water with their civil war" said Naruto.

"Oh and who will we be helping" Invel ask curiously it being involved where his clan use to live.

"The rebel's of course Invel" said Naruto.

"Why exactly do you want to help out" Law ask.

"This is a perfect opportunity to gain more allies before the rest of the world discover about Uzushiogakure rebirth" said Naruto.

"I see it's a good idea to have more allies before someone like Kumogakure, Iwagakure or Konohagakure discuss us" said August.


End file.
